Almost all personal computers use the same type of 15 pin display connector. Because that connector was used in the original IBM VGA card it is often referred to simply as the VGA connector. Since the VGA connector is so widely used it acts as a standard that enables different graphic display electronics providers to provide equipment that mate with displays from different display providers.
While the VGA connector has been very successful over the years, it has several drawbacks that have become more important as displays and the computer systems that drive them have advanced. First, the VGA connector is not particularly well suited for high resolution video graphics systems. This is because the VGA connector does not provide well defined and controlled impedance characteristics.
Yet another problem with VGA connectors is that video graphics systems that use VGA connectors typically require extensive filtering of the signals passed via the VGA connector pins. While this is not in itself a problem, since different suppliers use filters that have different performance characteristics, the “standard” provided by the VGA connector is eroded by widely varying electronic interfaces. Even if two suppliers use supposedly identical filters, one supplier may use higher quality components that provide high quality filtering while the other supplier might use lesser quality components that provide relatively poor filtering. Another problem is that the VGA signals required shielding, but the standard VGA connector does not provide effective signal shielding.
Still another problem with using VGA connectors is that they do not support controlled signal paths. For example, two different display card manufacturers might use different signal paths to traverse the distance between the video driver, typically a digital to analog converter (DAC), and the VGA connector.
Uncontrolled variations in impedance characteristics, signal shielding, signal path lengths, and VGA signal filters can be highly damaging to the quality reputations of major device suppliers. For example, many different manufacturers might supply video graphics cards that use graphical processor devices supplied by another company. Indeed, that company's name is often prominently displayed in connection with the card. Since poor VGA connectors, filters, and uncontrolled signal path lengths can provide noticeably poor performance, the reputation of device suppliers can be harmed by factors related to VGA connectors.
Therefore, an improved VGA connector would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be an improved VGA connector that provides signal shielding. Also beneficial would be an improved VGA connector that provides internal electronics, such as electronic filters and digital to analog converters. Such VGA connectors that also support controlled analog signal path lengths would also be beneficial.